mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chael Sonnen vs. Trevor Prangley 2
After the fight, Trevor Prangley was cut from the UFC for the final time. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Prangley had beaten Chael twice, by triangle in the amateurs. Chael got a trip to guard. He landed a left hand there. By heel hook in the pros. Prangley stood. He stuffed a double to the clinch. Four fifteen remaining. Sonnen kneed the leg. Four minutes as Sonnen kneed the arms twice trying the head. They broke. Prangley landed a nice uppercut. He stuffed a double to the clinch. Sonnen got another good trip to guard. Three thirty-five. Sonnen landed a right elbow. Sonnen landed three left hands. A left elbow. Three fifteen. Sonnen landed a big left elbow, another. Three minutes. Prangley landed a right elbow from the bottom. Sonnen was throwing but not landing, he ate another right elbow from the bottom. Two thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Hmm, good going Mazzagatti... Sonnen landed a blocked flying knee and stuffed a single to the clinch himself. Two fifteen. Sonnen stuffed a double and Prangley worked the body inside. Sonnen landed a foot stomp. Two minutes. There was a small cut on the bridge of Prangley's nose. Sonnen broke kneeing the body. Prangley stuffed a single to the clinch. One thirty-five as Sonnen got another trip to half-guard. That was a decent cut actually. The blood was going right into the right eye. One fifteen. One minute. Sonnen landed a partially blocked right elbow. Prangley stood working a single. Thirty-five as Sonnen sprawled out. 'World-crass wrestlers.' They are indeed, Rogan. Fifteen. Sonnen landed three big left elbows. Prangley was bleeding badly in several places. He was bleeding from his right eyelid, his nose and there was a nasty cut over his left eye as well. Hmm wow. Sonnen 10-9. The second round began and Prangley faked the glove touch. He missed a high kick after the big right hand. Sonnen shot and got a beautiful double turning the corner to guard. Nice. Four thirty-five. Prangley landed a left elbow from the bottom. Four fifteen. The cuts were already bleeding again. Sonnen landed a pair of lefts. Four minutes. Prangley briefly thought of a triangle. The ref stood them up, wooow... Three thirty-five. Prangley said he could see, thinking it was a stoppage. Prangley blocked a flying knee. Sonnen got a beautiful double right to side control. Three fifteen. Sonnen kneed the body twice. Three minutes. Sonnen landed a pair of right elbows. Another sideways right elbow there. Two thirty-five. Another. Two fifteen. Prangley landed a right elbow from the bottom. Two minutes. Sonnen landed a pair of right elbows. He kneed the body twice. One thirty-five. Prangley regained the butterflies. One fifteen. Prangley landed a great upkick, I think to the body. One minute. No I really think that hit the chin. Sonnen stood and let him up. Thirty-five. Prangley stuffed a double. Sonnen pulled half-guard. Prangley landed a left elbow. Fifteen. Prangley worked the body. The second round ended. 10-9 Sonnen. In the replay, that kick hit the chin. The third round ended. Prangley landed a body kick. They clinched. Sonnen broke kneeing the body. Four thirty-five as Sonnen shot in. Prangley stuffed a double to the clinch. Sonnen got a trip and had the back. Prangley regained the butterflies. Four fifteen. Sonnen landed a short left. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Prangley retained guard. Sonnen landed a right and came down passing to side control beautifully. Three fifteen as he kneed the body. Sonnen looked to isolate that left arm. Three minutes. Prangley gave up the back. Prangley stood to the standing back. Prangley pulled guard down and had a tight kimura with full guard. It was tight. Two thirty. That looked tight. Two fifteen. 'Sonnen will not tap, he is not going to tap.' Sonnen nearly escaped. No, Prangley still had it there haha. He lost it. Two minutes. Sonnen landed three iffy rights. One thirty-five remaining as the ref stood them up again. Sonnen shot and got a double to guard relentlessly. One fifteen. Sonnen landed a left hand. One minute. Prangley landed a big right elbow from the bottom. The ref stood them up with thirty-five. Sonnen shot for a double. Prangley stuffed it, Sonnen kneed the body. Prangley stuffed another double, Sonnen pulled guard. Fifteen. Sonnen worked towards rubber guard unsuccessfully. He let it go. The third round ended. Sonnen had the unanimous decision, 30-27. They hugged on the ground.